


Catching My Breath

by TeardropWolf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is only mention like a couple of times, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Titles, I'msorrythisisawful, Ijustwanttowritehanahaki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf
Summary: Cough. Cough. Cough.Ugh… Dimitri looked down at the bloody flower petals that were now in his hand. So many… And it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to breathe each passing day… He sat there on the floor of his room, reflecting on when it first started.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Catching My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> That title might just be a placeholder until something better comes along.

_ Cough. Cough. Cough. _

Ugh… Dimitri looked down at the bloody flower petals that were now in his hand. So many… And it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to breathe each passing day… He sat there on the floor of his room, reflecting on when it first started.

* * *

It most likely started back during the Monastery days. Back then, he thought it was just a dry cough that seemed to be stuck with him for days. That was when he started to develop really strong feelings for  _ him. _ Claude von Riegan. But… He’s always felt as though Claude could never return his feelings.

The coughing did cease during those years of isolation, but that was mostly because his head was in a different place. Romance was the last thing that was on his mind. And then the battle at Gronder Field happened. Seeing Claude for the first time in years… He still wasn’t really in the right head, but after the battle and the events that happened afterwards; he took his time to think things through. And he thought about all sorts of things. Then his thoughts shifted, and before he knew it, Claude was on his mind. The way he looked now… Claude has always been handsome to him, and Goddess, now… now he was  _ handsome _ . 

His face started to feel hot as a blush made its way to his face; his feelings for the other were now reawakened. It wasn’t long until he started to cough pretty hard. Claude… He sure hoped he was okay after that battle. How he wished he could speak to him and catch up; but now wasn’t the time due to the war. His coughing got worse, and his eye widened as stared into his hand. A singular flower petal…

_ He has Hanahaki… _

Dimitri did everything he could to hide his condition from the others. They didn’t need to know. They should be focusing on the war, not his disease. Then one day they got a message that Claude needed their help. He shouldn’t have been excited, considering the situation. But he was. He was excited he had another chance to see Claude. He had a chance to properly speak to him. They just needed to stop the invasion, then when it was over they could talk. He coughed up more than just a few petals the night before they departed.

When it was over, he wasn’t expecting Claude to hand him Failnaught as he explained that he was leaving. But Dimitri… really wanted to spend more time with him. He wasn’t even sure he would see him again, given the fact that he’d most likely die from either the war or his disease. As much as he hated how selfish he felt, he had to try to convince Claude to stay a bit longer. And Claude didn’t make it easy. But then Dimitri was coughing rather violently and a good number of flower petals came out, completely shocking both Claude and Byleth. Claude then decided that he would stay, and see the end of the war with him.

* * *

Now here he was in his room, sitting down on the floor and coughing up the bloody petals. A knock came to his door.

“Hey, your Kingliness. May I come in?”

Ah. It was Claude. He dropped the petals to the floor and stood up, only to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Of course.” He responds after he clears his throat. Claude opened the door and closed it behind him, walking in and taking a seat next to the blonde. Dimitri shifts around a bit. Claude stared down at the bloody petals that were on the ground.

“How long have you had this?”

“... For about a couple of months…” He’s… technically right. He didn’t start coughing up flower petals until then.

“And do you have any ideas on who it might be?”

“I do... “ Dimitri kept his gaze at the ground.

“Who is it?”

“I… I cannot say. My apologies.”

“Very well.” Claude bends down and picks up a petal. “That just means that I’ll have to figure it out myself, you know.” He stands up and takes his leave before Dimitri could even protest.

* * *

As the days went by, Dimitri’s condition only worsened. Byleth was concerned and told him that he should either get it removed or confess to whoever it was. Dimitri only smiled and said he was fine. He should last through the rest of the war. He hasn’t coughed up a full flower just yet.

Until they were about to fight Hubert. He grunted as the bloody flower was now in his hand. He wasn’t planning on dying just yet. They were so close… He wanted to at least see the end of the war.

He managed to last throughout that battle, but it was getting too difficult to breathe. Still, he remained determined. All they needed to do was to stop Edelgard. He can do this. He’ll manage once more.

And he sure did manage to pull through, lasting long enough to fight and defeat Edelgard. As people around started to cheer, he was certain that he could no longer hold on. So, he decided to slip away, instead of going to treat the stab wound he recently got.

But Claude noticed. And he followed him.

* * *

Dimitri thought he found a perfect secluded spot. He was certain that no one would find him as he laid down. He can die in peace here.

“Trying to nap on the ground, are we, your majesty?”

Dimitri jolted up into a sitting position as he heard that familiar, teasing voice.

“Claude..?” He could barely speak, and he went into a coughing fit; collapsing back down. Full flowers were coming out of his mouth.

“Woah! Hey! Dimitri…” Claude already figured out what was happening. Dimitri was about to die.

Dimitri’s breathing halted. He moved his mouth to try to speak some more, but nothing came out. He tried desperately to speak. If he was going to die, he might as well let Claude know how he felt. His eye closed. He could feel himself getting closer to-

…

He felt soft lips touch his. It was obviously Claude’s. Claude was… kissing him. Suddenly, he was able to breathe. At least through his nose at the moment. When Claude pulled away, Dimitri coughed and panted. He could actually breathe. His opened his eye, being greeted with Claude’s. Claude smiled. He actually smiled. And Dimitri could have sworn he saw a hint of relief in it.

“You…?” Dimitri wasn’t sure where to even begin. “Did you…?”

“Yeah, I figured it out.” Claude told him, and he inched his face forward a bit. “You’re going to be okay, Dimitri. I love you too.”

Dimitri smiled brightly, tears forming in his eye. He should ask more questions, but he’ll worry about that later. With how serious, yet gentle the tone in Claude’s voice was; he knew that he was being real with him. Claude really felt the same. He really did love him back. Unable to control himself, Dimitri lunged forward a bit; kissing Claude passionately, and the other reciprocated.

Goddess knows how much time passes, as the two kept kissing; occasionally pulling back when they needed air. It was as if both of them were in some kind of trance.

* * *

Claude was carefully laying on top of Dimitri, resting his head on his chest as Dimitri gently ran his fingers through Claude’s hair. If only they could stay in that moment forever, but it had to end. Dimitri was still bleeding from his stab wound.

“C’mon, your kingliness. We should get your injury treated.” Claude moved a little, giving Dimitri time to pull his hand away before he stood up and offered his hand. The blonde smiled and nodded, taking Claude’s hand and standing up.

“I suppose we should.” Dimitri started to walk. His heart skipped a beat as their fingers interlocked. He was going to be fine. No matter what happens afterwards, he was going to be fine.

_ He’s alive. And he’s going to live. _

**Author's Note:**

> And little did Dimitri know that Claude had to go back to Almyra. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to have Dimitri die in this fic, but the whole idea felt off as I typed everything down. Somaybenexttime. Anyway. I love Hanahaki and have more ideas on what to do with it. :)


End file.
